Episode Segments
'''Episode Segments '''are the dates in between episodes. There are currently 13 segments, they 14th segment is currently airing. The highest segment can go up to 16 episodes and the lowest segment can go to 2 episodes. Average segments are normally 9 or 12 episodes. Segments This lists all of segments before their hiatus. # The Audition December 23, 2014 (1 Episode) # Untalking Tom - Man on the Moon April 30, 2015 - August 14, 2015 (9 Episodes) # Man on the Moon 2 - CEO in Trouble October 9, 2015 - December 25, 2015 (12 Episodes) # The Perfect Roommate - Heatwave March 11, 2016 - June 23, 2016 (16 Episodes) # Germinator 2: Zombies - A Secret Worth Keeping (Part 3) September 22, 2016 - December 9, 2016 (12 Episodes) # Forgotten Kiss - Vote For Tom! June 15, 2017 - August 18, 2017 (9 Episodes) # Happy Town - Angie Fierce October 5, 2017 - December 28, 2017 (12 Episodes) # Landlord in Love - The Deep Secret February 16, 2018 - March 9, 2018 (4 Episodes) # Pirates of Love - The Substitute Teacher 10 May 2018 - August 3, 2018 (13 Episodes) # Tom the Brave - Glitch Apocalypse September 20, 2018 - December 27, 2018 (13 Episodes) # Where's Angela? - The Digital Queen May 16, 2019 - May 23, 2019 (2 Episodes) # The Good Germ - Tom the Bodyguard July 4, 2019 - 25 July 2019 (4 Episodes) # The Great Taxi Race - Boyfriend Stealer September 19, 2019 - December 22, 2019 (14 Episodes) # The New CEO - Unknown January 31, 2020 - February 28th, 2020 (5 Episodes) Unofficial Segments This lists all of the short 1 week/day breaks in between the befitting release date. # Germinator 2: Zombies - A Secret Worth Keeping (Part 1) September 22, 2016 - December (10 Episodes) # Forgotten Kiss - Just Friends June 15, 2017 - June 29, 2017 (3 Episodes) # Pirates of Love - Talent Show May 10, 2018 - June 7, 2018 (5 Episodes) # Tom the Brave - The Yes Girl September 20, 2018 - November 29, 2018 (10 Episodes) # Cheat Code - Glitch Apocalypse December 13, 2018 - December 27, 2018 (3 Episodes) # The Great Taxi Race - Happy Anniversary September 29, 2019 - November 15, 2019 (9 Episodes) Working # 3 Months, 2 Weeks, 1 Day, # 2 Months, 2 Weeks, 2 Days # 3 Months, 1 Week, 6 Days # 2 Months, 1 Week, 3 Day # 2 Months, 3 Days # 2 Months, 3 Weeks, 3 Days # 3 Weeks # 2 Months, 3 Weeks, 3 days # 3 Months, 1 Week # 1 Week # 4 Weeks, 1 Day Holidays # 1 Month, 3 Weeks, 4 Days # 2 Months, 4 Weeks, 1 Day # 2 Months, 4 Weeks, 2 Days # 7 Months, 6 Days # 1 Month, 2 Weeks, 3 Days # 1 Month, 2 Weeks, 4 Days # 2 Months, 2 Days # 4 Months, 2 Weeks, 6 Days # 1 Month, 1 Weeks, 5 Days # 1 Month, 1 Week, 5 Days # 1 Month, 3 Weeks, 4 Days # 1 Month, 1 Week, 3 Days Trivia Working * The longest episode segment is Number 1. * The shortest episode segments is Number 10. Holidays * The longest episode segment is Number 4. * The shortest episode segment is Number 12. * Holidays 1 and 11 are the same length. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5